The Sacred War
by hellkaizer
Summary: well it's my first fic so have mercy on me, tsukune and moka dont get along very well, due to the fact that they are complete opposites but the same faces of a coin at the same time, a story about angels and demons , please read and review i take everythg
1. Chapter 1: Who is he?

**The Angel's war**

**I do not own Rosario Vampire nor do I own any of it's characters**

**Hello to everyone, I was thinking of doing a Rosario vampire fic involving angels and demons, beings I found fascinating, I hope you all enjoy it , please review if you like it and if you don't like it review anyway.**

**Oh one important thing, tsukune's character is a little OC, sorry if you don't like this but I had to do it to fit something of the plot I have planned. Just so you know this will be an inner moka fic, in here outer moka doesn't exist.**

**Angels are divine beings so their powers are obviously greater than vampires, so are demons.**

**Also tsukune has a specific reason to hate vampires that will be revealed in later chapters.**

**I know is a really short chapter but this is just an introduction, the next chapters will be longer I swear.**

**Chapter 1 **

Aono tsukune was waiting in the bus stop near his house; he was going to a private school named

Youkai Academy, of course he knew why the place was called that way but he didn't care, while he waited he put on his earphones and start listen to some music, he was sure that if some of his brothers saw him right now they would laugh.

He waited for about fifteen minutes for the bus until it came.

When tsukune entered he saw the creepy bus driver. "**Going to Youkai huh? Are you sure boy? It can be quite a scary place".**

Tsukune just ignore the unnecessary comment and went to sit in the last row of sits after all he couldn't wait to get there.

The trip was quiet with just a few comments from the bus driver and after half an hour they arrived."** We've arrived boy, be careful it can be a **_**really **_**dangerous place".**

Tsukune just locked at him with hollow eyes. "I hope so" Was his reply.

Tsukune was walking down the path, he walked for about five minutes when he heard steps behind him, when he turned around he saw a girl, a really beautiful girl with silver hair and red eyes with slit pupils, she had an arrogant look on her face and was looking at him, immediately after seeing her tsukune felt a surge of hate for the girl, the reason was simple, she was a vampire a being of darkness, almost the complete opposite of him. He decided to calm himself and ignore her instead of killing her right there like he should, she pass by his side with a smirk on her face probably thinking that the look in his eyes was one of fear. After that brief encounter tsukune went to the opening ceremony and from there to his class.

His homeroom teacher was Miss Nekonome, a cat woman judging from his cat ears and tail, she seemed to be a good person so tsukune like her so far, she started her speech about how Youkai Academy was a school for monsters and that any human would be killed on sight, she explained the rules about remaining in human form at all time until one student interrupted her. "Sensei why don't we just eat the humans, we can eat the men and as for the women…". His last comment went unsaid but no one misunderstood it. "You are saizou-kun right? Well you can't do that because…" but she was interrupted. Tsukune felt compelled to answer him, being what he was he had to protect humanity even if he didn't want to, he had his orders. "Because there are creatures that would kill you just for saying that, and I can assure you that if monsters ever attack humans, you will not fight just with them".

A lot of the students noted that tsukune referred to monsters as 'you' not 'we'.

Just when saizou was about to reply the door opened and a girl entered the classroom, a girl tsukune had seen before with silver hair and red eyes. "**Sorry I'm late; I had a few problems to get here".**

Ms. Nekonome looked at her. "You are Moka Akashiya right?, no problem you can sit behind Aono-kun" she said pointing to where tsukune was.

At the sight of her all the male students were like animals and began to say different things like.

"Wow she is gorgeous"

"I must have her"

"Anyone who touches her will die". And things like that, it only took one death glare from her to shut them up, while to tsukune she was just an abomination, to everyone else she was a vampire after all, the most feared of monsters.

She sat in her seat but not without giving him a curious look, she was surprised because he was the only one that look at her without lust in his eyes and that was quiet a fit since her body was like that of a model.

When classes' ended tsukune left to take a drink, he was sitting on a bench when he saw Moka buying a tomato juice, when she saw him she decided to go where he was.** "Who are you and why do you keep staring at me every time you see me". **she asked in a demanding tone.

Tsukune ignored her for a few seconds then he stood and started walking to his room, noting she was being ignored Moka got angry and she attempted to grab his shoulder to turn him around, that was a bad decision, the moment Moka's fingers touch him tsukune grab her arm an throw her to the floor with a speed that not even she could follow, the next thing she knew tsukune was looking down on her and his eyes weren't brown but a raging blue. **"I will make it clear to you vampire, I hate your kind, you are a creature of darkness, an abomination, the complete opposite of my kind. The next time you touch me I assure you that your hand will never touch anything anymore am I clear?".**

All the other students couldn't believe their eyes at what they saw, a vampire being manage that easy wasn't something you see everyday and the fact that tsukune's body seemed to glow didn't exactly help things.

Moka just lie there dumbfounded, and she remained that way for about three minutes after tsukune left, when she got to her room she had a ton of questions in her head. What was he? How could he move even faster than she, a vampire? And what did he meant when he said 'the complete opposite'?_ I don't know but I sure as hell will find out, and how dare he do that to me, I will put him in his place in due time but first i'm curious about him, Tsukune Aono you are a really misterious guy_


	2. Chapter 2: Angels

**Hello everyone I hope you all enjoy it, and please if you find something that you don't like feel free to tell me in anyways you want.**

**I've decided that I will update shorter chapters but every few days, instead of long chapters once a month.**

**Now read and review.**

**Chapter 2**

The next day tsukune woke up with a sweating. "That nightmare again huh?".

He got up of bed and went to clean himself; he was surprised at first because almost all of the students present were in their monster forms.

Tsukune was walking down the path to school when he saw Moka standing and looking at him. _What does she want? This better not be about yesterday, I'm really not in the mood._

"What do you want vampire?".

"**I want to know what are you, how did you manage to throw to the ground without me even realizing it, I'm angry at you for yesterday but I'm more curious than angry, how did you manage that?".**

"I have no need to tell you, now if you excuse me I want to go to class without your presence by my side".

And without another word tsukune resumed his walk down the path leaving a piss off vampire in the way.

The day went by without any problems, and during lunch period tsukune went to get a drink like always, when he was buying it he felt a presence behind him, he didn't need to turn around to see it was Saizou. "What do you want?". He asked in a bored voice.

"Watch your mouth you little prick, I came here to pay you back for the way yo…" but saizou didn't get to finish that sentence as tsukune punch him in the stomach with enough force to crush concrete. "**listen to me **_**orc **_**the only reason I don't kill you is because my orders don't let me, but it wouldn't be the first time I ignore them, so don't bother me, are we clear**?. The tone in tsukune's voice leaving no room for argument

He failed to notice a certain silver haired girl observing him.

Back to the classroom tsukune sat in his chair without paying much attention to anything including Moka who was sitting behind him.

_"_**_What did he meant by orders? Orders from who?_".**

When Miss Nekonome arrived he started with a new subject. "Alright class this time we'll talk about angels, what can you tell me about them?". To everyone surprise it was tsukune who answered. "Angels are divine beings that protect humanity, they are the legions of heaven or so the myth says, but the concept humans have on angels is wrong, they are neither good nor bad, they just follow orders, they are creatures of light, the complete opposite of monsters, except for one of them" .

"But sensei, weren't angels just a myth, they are not real are they? Asked a student in the back. But it was tsukune who answered. "Oh they are real of that you can be certain, it's just that they are in heaven and rarely get down to earth". Said tsukune with a smirk and Moka could swear that his eyes turned blue for just a moment, apparently a few students also noted that because they got nervous.

After that the class went by normally and tsukune didn't say anything more.

Moka was walking to her room when she heard voices

"**You have to fulfill your duty Azrael; there is no place for mistakes" **Said a deep voice**. **_**Azrael? I've heard that name before **_though moka.

"I know Gabriel, I ask you to stop bothering me with that, I will do it". Moka knew that voice, it was tsukune's, _but what did he meant by Gabriel? And Azrael? This was all too strange, what was the 'duty' tsukune had?._

"**we can no longer continue, it seems this conversation is no longer private, just remember what I've told you, this is your last chance Azrael, do not disappoint me or Him" **said the voice now identified as Gabriel then he left.

"What are you doing? Didn't your mother told that it is rude to spy on people conversations?.

Moka didn't listen to him. **"Who are you... what**** are you?".**

Tsukune looked at her with a menacing look** "I already told you that's none of your busyness****, so stop pestering me vampire"**. There was so much dread in his voice that even moka had to take a step back.

"**Hmph… whatever you say, I will find out sooner or later of that you can be sure"** then she took off to her room, but not without going to the library first, she had to search for some information.

When she found it she was surprised to say the least. '_**Azrael, the angel of death, this angel is the only one who has the power to travel between heaven and hell, he knows the Seven Hells better than anyone and his power is equal to that of the Archangels'.**_ After reading this Moka was shocked if tsukune really was this _Azrael_ then he was a divine being, and that would also explain why he seemed to know so much about angels, but who was this Gabriel? _If I'm not mistaken he was an archangel of Christian mythology, I still can believe than such creatures exists, but nothing else fits, know I'm curious about what his 'duty' is, but this all to strange, I should first make sure that he is this Azrael._

Back with tsukune (just to clarify, only other angels or demons will call him Azrael, the rest of the people will just call him tsukune) he was lying on his bed thinking how he could handle Moka, she had without a doubt heard them talking, after given it the proper thinking tsukune decided that he need to talk to her about it, even if he hated her he was still responsible for what could happen to her if she knew too much.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The next day<strong>_

Moka was walking down the path to school when she spotted a familiar face. _tsukune_

"Meet me at the cliff after schools over we need to talk" was the only thing tsukune said before he took off.


	3. Chapter 3: Explanations

**Chapter 3**

**Previous chapter**

_Moka was walking down the path to school when she spotted a familiar face.__tsukune_

_"Meet me at the cliff after schools over we need to talk" was the only thing tsukune said before he took off._

The classes couldn't go slower to Moka, she was excited to say the least, she was finally going to get answers from that arrogant boy, she would have received answers sooner or later by force if she had to, but this was good it meant one less problem for her._ I wonder what things he will tell me._

But after what was for her an eternity classes ended and she went to the cliff, there she saw the brown haired boy, he was looking to the sky and had a melancholic look on his face. **"Cough…".**

When tsukune saw her his lips curve. "You came huh, I was hoping you wouldn't".

"**Why wouldn't I, it's not like I'm afraid of you or anything and I want to know what you are and what those 'orders' are".**

"Let me tell you the reason you are here first… I want you to understand something, I don't care what happens to you but unfortunately I must look out for you now that you know certain things".

"**So you are going to give answers then, that's good". **Moka was getting excited; there was something about this boy, something that made him interesting.

"tell me Moka, do you believe in God?".

she looked at him with a skepticism look "**That's a stupid question, of course not".**

The arrogant tone in her voice made tsukune angry. "Well you should, let me tell you God exist, and I'm one of his servants, an angel".

Moka wasn't surprised at hearing this. **"I have figured that out already, when I heard that 'Gabriel' calling you Azriel I went to the library and searched for the name, the angel of death isn't".**

"I'm surprised, but that's good now I don't have to tell you what I am, but that information alone can put you in danger so from now on you have to choose, if I tell you more your life _will _be at risk, if not I'll make sure nothing bad happens to you, you _are_ my responsibility after all even if you're a pain in the ass".

_**My life at risk huh?. That's interesting. **_**"Don't worry I can protect myself so tell me what I want to know.**

But the second Moka finished her sentence tsukune was next to her with a hand in her throat preventing the air from reaching her lungs. "Believe me Moka; you _can't _protect yourself, not from this". The he dropped her to the floor

"There are things you don't know Moka, but now that you've chosen I'll explain them to you".

"As you already know I'm Azriel, the angel of death. Gabriel is and archangel and the messenger of God, my purpose here is to observe monsters and determine if they'll become a hindrance in the battles to come".

"**What battles? Against who?".**

"if angels exist so do demons, we the angels have been at war with them for thousands of years and so far none has won, but now we have a chance to win this war forever, I told you my purpose here was to observe monsters, if I decide they are troublesome then I have orders to erase them all, and trust me, I have the power to do it".

Moka was shocked to say the least, she had been raised to think there were no creatures superior to vampires, and now she found out that God exist and so do His angels. **"still, if angels are so powerful then how come monsters can become a problem for them?".**

"You are misunderstanding something, I'm an elite among angels, like all the armies of the world ours has a hierarchy, for example you vampires have more or less the same power as a low level angel, it's the same with demons, the famous S class monsters have power equal to low class demons and angels."

"**I get it now, and you angels are scared that monsters may raise against you, for beings so powerful you sure are cowards".**

At hearing that statement Tsukune got _really _angry, his eyes turned blue and wings came out of his back, the last thing was a black halo around his head, without a word he punched Moka in the stomach with so much force it made a crater in the floor, Moka was sent flying against a tree and coughed blood, when she look up she saw him standing in front of her with rage in his eyes.

"_**such arrogance, that's why I hate vampires, if it were for me I would kill you all, it's what you deserve after what you did to me" **_it was then that Moka saw sadness, sadness so deep she could _feel_ it, but it was gone in a second. _**"And don't get the wrong idea, if you monsters were a threat to us we would have erase you long time ago".**_

And without another word he left her there wondering what that sorrow and pain in his eyes were.

**A few days later**

Moka was walking back to her room when she felt a shiver running through her back, when she turned around she saw a figure covered in black standing a few feet from her, she noted that the man didn't have pupils, instead his eyes were like pits of darkness and he had black scars al over his face. **"Who are you?" **she demanded but the man just keep staring at here with a grin of malice, when he spoke he did it with a voice as dark as his eyes that made Moka take a step back.

"_**so you are the one… the one Azriel spoke to about us, you should be more careful lady, you never know what you can encounter in the way, now can you die for me please". **_

At hearing this Moka instantly put herself on guard for a fight, but she couldn't react on time and a spear pierced her stomach, blood was coming out of her mouth and wound, his vision started to get blurry, the last thing she saw before losing consciousness was a pair of white wings.

When she woke up she wasn't in her room, instead she was in the hospital with a blood transfusion in progress, she felt someone talking and turned her head, she was surprised to see tsukune sleeping in a chair next to her, he was covered in sweat and he looked like he was having a nightmare, "I'm sorry Elaine". Was the last thing he said before waking up.

When he saw her a little smile form on his lips. "You are awake I see, good".

"**Why did you saved me? I tough you hated me"**

"I do… but in that moment you remind me of someone else, someone special to me"

This caught Moka's attention, could that someone be Elaine?. **"Is that someone's name Elaine by chance?".**

At this Tsukune's eyes widen "how did you know?"

"**You mentioned her name when you were sleeping; I suppose you were the one who brought me here".**

"Yes, I was waiting for you to wake up"

"**I see, well start talking, who was that bastard who made a hole in my stomach, and you have to tell me where to find him, I have to teach him his place for hurting me ".**

Tsukune had to admire her courage, even after she was show the difference in power she still wanted to kick the guy's ass that's not something many monsters or humans have. "He was a demon named Ecatos, and I'm sorry but you won't be able to kick his ass because I already killed him.

_**Flashback**_

_Moka had lost consciousness and was lying on the floor bleeding, 'I have to take her to the hospital, I don't think a wound like that can kill a vampire but just in case'._

"_**Well well well, who do we have here, hello Azrael, it's been a long time since we last meet, how is the family?".**_

_Tsukune looked at Ecatos with disgust. "I don't have time to play with you Ecatos, disappear if you don't want to die"_

_At hearing this Ecatos smiled. __**"Now now, you have become a little arrogant since last time, now move your ass before I decide to make you my bitch"**__._

"_You don't get it do you, you can't even touch me you little prick, now come and I will show you the power of a general of heaven's army"._

_At hearing this Ecatos launched himself at him, in a split second he was behind him ready to pierce tsukune's heart but his hand was caugh between tsukune's fingers who easily throw him to the ground with enormous force making a crater._

_Spitting blood Ecatos got up with his eyes wide open. __**"why, why do you have that kind of power, two thousand years ago when we last meet you didn't have that much strength".**_

"_You don't need to know that, you are about to die anyway"_

_In an instant Tsukune's hand was piercing Ecato's chest, and in his hand was his heart._

"_**Hehe, you may have defeated me Azriel, but trust me when I tell you, you **_**will**_** suffer more than anyone, we have **_**her**_** after all"**_

"_What do you mean 'her', who are you talking about?". But it was late, Ecatos was already dead and his body was vaporizing itself._

_**Flashback end**_

Moka looked at tsukune who just ended his tale; there was confusion in his eyes.

"For now you should rest, you suffered quite an injury"

"**Hmph, this is nothing, I'll be discharged tomorrow"**

"I hope so" then he took off, not before murmuring "I'm glad you're okay". But Moka was able to hear this.

"**I'm glad you saved me"** she whispered after he was gone.


End file.
